IWYC: Red Outtake
by mysty1234
Summary: Grab your cigarettes, shamwows and any other unmentionable items, Your gonna need it! LOL So this Outtake takes place during Bella's drunken make up with Edward. All In EPOV


A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for reading, alerting, favoriting and loving this fic. Here's an outtake from "Bella's Drunken Night" From the Club to the Hotel! HOLLA LOL

I'd rate this 10 tummy clenches out of a possible 10. BEWARE Contents Scorching!

Reviews are better than breaking in a hotel room with Badassward.

* * *

Outtake: Red

EPOV

It seems my Bella has a way of driving me absolutely ape-shit crazy. I know she wants me. I can smell it. I can feel it. The way her pussy is leaking onto my hand. Her face says no, but the rest of her wants this as bad as I do. I can hear the thumping bass line of the club and the red glow of the light inside the alleyway. It casts an erotic glow against her skin. I hiss and take in the scent of her arousal. I lean in and nip and suck at her neck while I drag my fingers up and down her drenched slit.

"Oh God!" She moans. "Edward I miss you so much!"

"I'm here now."I whisper and grind my palm into her again.

"Take me," She whimpers. "Please." She bucks wildly against me. My angel can't wait for it.

I pick her up into my arms and she wraps her legs around me. I reach down and unzip my pants and pull out my cock. I line up my shaft with her entrance and with one hard thrust I bury my dick deep inside her. Bella throws her head back and howls loudly. I feel her inner walls quiver and I know she won't last long.

I proceed to pound her hard. With every thrust I yell 'Mine' and she responds with a throaty high pitched 'Yes'. I'm surprised at the sudden oncoming of our release. After a few dozen strokes Bella's sex squeezes me and she screams to the heavens. I follow shortly after, emitting her name.

We press our foreheads together trying to catch our breath. I stroke her face softly and whisper my love for her. I tuck a few stray locks of her hair behind her ear as the red glow illuminates our surroundings. Her expression is a mixture of sated and...angry? She looks like a pissed off angel. I let her feet touch pavement.

"Bella Love, what's wrong?"

She runs her hands through her hair and then adjusts her skirt. "Nothing... that was nice and all but I have shit to do. Bye" She sways a bit and turns and walks away. What the fuck.

It takes me a minute to realize what she's doing. She's trying to hurt me back. I feel a dagger pierce my chest at this realization. I run to catch up with her.

"Bella, I'm not leaving you like this, you're intoxicated and you could get hurt." I plead.

"Fuck off! I'm not going anywhere with you. I got what I wanted, so thanks see you around." She snarks.

I growl then check to make sure no one's looking and scoop her up into my arms and throw her over my shoulder, caveman style. She beats her fist against my back. Ow! I remember she's pretty strong now. I race to my car, open the door, pull the passenger seat forward and push her into the backseat. I race to the driver's side and hop in before speeding off into the night.

"What the fuck Edward! You're kidnapping me?" Bella shrieks.

I smile at her in the rear-view mirror. "I guess you can say that." She huffs at this.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to my motel room" I reply.

She's quiet for a bit. "Bella, I made a mistake. We belong together, despite the odds. And what happened back there... in the alley-"

"That was me taking from you!"

I snap. "I don't recall you doing much taking."

"Huh!... Maybe I would have if you could last longer than three minutes."

I laugh long and loud at this, without humour. She's waving a target at the beast. "Bella, Bella, Bella. I'm not one to fuck with, so I advise you not to trifle with the beast."

"Pffffffffttt" She raspberries at me. "And what exactly are you going to do about it, Mr. Stroke-Stroke-Cum?"

I floor it! The car lurches backward at the sudden increase of speed. Bella gasps in the back seat. What the fuck! I'm kind of pissed off. I try to rein in my anger but some of it tumbles out.

"What the fuck Isabella! When have I ever left you wanting? When have I ever not taken care of your needs? As far as I can recall, I've always left you in a state of either sleepy satisfaction or complete unconsciousness. So tell me, when have I not made you scream?"

She's quiet for awhile. I look in the rear view mirror at her and she's rummaging through the empty booze bottles in the back. She finds a ¾ full bottle and takes a long pull. Her face winces and I suppress a laugh. Bella looks at me and sighs.

"I'm sorry Edward... that was a cheap shot." She whispers.

"It's okay love. I deserve it." I reach back and take the bottle from her and down the rest.

"Hey! I was drinking that!"

"I think you've had enough for one night." I say. She begins to rummage again and finds another bottle. Bella giggles triumphantly and scrambles into the passenger seat.

"Bella Love, I don't want to fight anymore... can we please get past this? I love you. I never stopped. You are my heart and I'll never doubt the beating of it again." I plead.

Bella takes a swig from the bottle. "...I love you too. So much."

*~R€Đ~*

Bella and I stumble inside my motel room. She's shitfaced and I'm on my way there. We're both laughing at something that eludes me. I notice Bella take in her surroundings and then plop down onto the bed. She leans back on her elbows. Her eyes rake over my body and she bites her lip. I look at her questioningly.

"You know the best way for a shape shifter to sober up is to burn off the alcohol."

"Ohh! Do you want to go for a run?" I know where she's going with this, but teasing her is just too much fun.

"Uhh, No. I was thinking something a little more... fun."

"Fun. Okay, what do you have in mind?" I ask seductively as I edge closer.

"Hmmm... well, in order for me to have my fun, I'm gonna need some... incentive." She's being coy yet so sexy.

"Incentive...O...kay" My eyes narrow at her.

"Take off your clothes. Slowly." Her tone is deadly. No room for argument.

My brain is slow on the uptake though. "Take off my clothes?"

"Did I fucking stutter?" She snaps.

Damn. I center myself and grab the hem of my shirt and start to pull it up, but Bella puts a hand up to stop me.

"Wait a second." She gets up and walks toward me before reaching behind me and turning on the radio. She fiddles with the dial until a slow steady bass line resonates through the air.

"That's better." She says. Her body is so close and I can feel the electric current sizzle between us. I stifle a gasp from the sensation. She backs away and reclaims her spot on the bed leaning backwards casually.

I gulp audibly and start to pull my shirt up slowly, revealing inch by inch my abs. I can't believe I'm doing this! But the look on Bella's face tells me I should continue, and make it fucking good! I swallow my pride and put some sensuality into. I swing my hips back and forth in a grinding motion, mimicking what I'll be doing to her when we're naked.

_I...lose...all...con..trol...when...you...grab...and..you...do... your trick...I...love..it...when youuuu LIIIICK_

I stalk up to the bed and put a foot on the mattress beside her. I do some thrusting moves, air doggy style. Bella looks up at me through her lashes. Oh my God, she seems to be really enjoying the show. But I want her really unhinged so she will put an end to this as soon as possible.

I grab her hands and place them on my chest and drag them down my body. I let go of her wrists and her hands continue to roam my flesh. I gasp when her hands pass over my dick. Smiling down at her I continue to try and shake what my momma gave me. When her rubbing on my junk gets to be a bit much I back away keeping my eyes set on hers.

I'm standing directly in front of the dresser and lean back to do some upward thrusts to the beat of the song. I close my eyes. Damn I'm kind of getting into it! I let the hypnotic beat continue to move me for a bit.

When I open my eyes again Bella is standing directly in front of me. I immediately stop moving and she drops to her knees, yanking my pants and boxer briefs down and proceeds to blows my mind! I take one hand off the dresser and grip her hair. My eyes almost cross when I watch my cock sink into her mouth over and over.

"Ugh! Oh god!" I pant. "Did my Bella like the little show I put on?"

"Umm Hmmm." She mumbles.

"Ahh yeah! Only for you baby," I coo.

She hums and the vibrations make me lose my mind. I start to thrust into her mouth. Suddenly she pulls away and I'm about to apologize but her next words are almost my undoing.

"Oh my God! That's so hot! I love it when you fuck my mouth like that." She huskily purrs, as she proceeds to go right back to work.

I continue to thrust into her mouth but I don't want to finish like this. I grab her and haul her to her feet and plop her down onto the dresser. I peel off her skirt and fling it behind me. I take her camisole and hastily peel that off too. Her strapless bra is next and I toss that over my shoulder. Bella laughs, I'm not sure why, but I silence her with a kiss. I spread her thighs and stand between them. I take my dick and swipe the tip up and down her soaking slit. She moans and shivers at the contact.

"Bella, Bella, Bella..." I whisper in her ear. "I'll never ever get enough of you. You are... insatiable." I drag my fangs across the skin on her neck, all the while my dick prods and slides against her.

"Jesus Christ Edward, quit teasing me!"

I chuckle darkly. She has been teasing me as of late. First her comment about me eating her after my shower. Then her clever insult, the "Mr. Stroke-stroke-cum one. My Bella needs to be tamed.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk..." I whisper looking deep into her glowing eyes. "...You've said insulted me tonight, and although you've apologized I think it's best if... I gave you _all_ of me. So there's never a doubt in your mind about my devotion to you and my... sexual prowess." I chuckle to myself. Revenge is a dish best served cold. Cold, just like my dick.

I almost burst out laughing as Bella gulps audibly. "Umm..."

I press a finger to her lips to silence her. "Shhhh, I'm gonna fucking eat you alive."

"Oh my GO-UGH!" Bella shrieks out as I bury my dick inside her in one hard smooth thrust. I fuck her with a slow withdrawal and a fast returning thrust. Every slam of my hips I hear the dresser drawers rattle from the force. I bury one hand into her hair and the other hooks under her knee to bring her shapely leg up around my waist, changing the angle of our fucking. I pull on her hair and expose her neck to kiss and suck and lick.

"moremoremoremoremoremore" Bella incoherently mumbles. I comply and pick up the pace. The sound of flesh meeting flesh echoes through the room, along with the dresser drawers shaking in protest.

"Like how that feels Love?" I grind out.

"Fuck YES! Sofuckinggood." Bella groans.

"Uh!' I grunt. "I fucking love you. You're everything to me. And I promise to love you everyday of forever... Shit!... if you'll have me." I think I just proposed. Holy shit!

"Oh my god! Edward! I love you!... YES! YES!" She then grabs a fistful of my hair and smashes her mouth to mine. And I can't help but contemplate whether those screams of 'yes' were "yes I'm yours forever" or "yes, right there" or "yes, I'm coming." My pace slows while I contemplate this.

"Edward... Please, I'm so close" Bella whimpers.

I'm such a fucktard, but I have to know what she meant by 'yes' "So... Forever?" I pull back a bit and ask her. The look on her face makes my heart soar and wave after wave of emotion flows over me. Her eyes are lit up and shining, her skin is flushed and wet with her sweat. Her hair is all fucked up from me pulling and caressing it. She's never looked more beautiful to me than in this moment.

"Forever." She simply says. And my world seems to have swerved on its axis. Forever as in an eternity. Everlasting. Ceaseless. Perpetual. Fucking forever! She's mine and I'm hers. The idea suddenly has me reeling. How is it possible? How could she love this demon in man's clothing? The beast in me rears his ugly head, he's hungry to claim his mate.

"Edward.. please" Bella whimpers again.

A growl erupts from my chest and I pick up the pace and slam my hips into hers over and over again.

"EDWARD I'M GONNA COME! BITE ME NOW!" I peer into her eyes and notice with smugness that my Bella's brow is furrowed as if contemplating quantum physics and her mouth drops open into a sexy 'o'. She's not making a sound. Ahhhh! The silent but violent orgasm! I must be giving it to her _real_ good!

I don't want to lose control but the beast has taken over and I grab a fistful of Bella's hair and pull, sinking my fangs into her neck. Her blood fills my mouth and I gulp it down greedily. I place my hands on the dresser on either side of my Love and brace myself, feeling the onslaught of my impending release. My eyes slam shut momentarily before I roar and spurt ropes of my cool come deep inside her. I vaguely hear Bella screaming at the top of her lungs. When senses return to me, I release my fangs from her neck and search her face, out of my mind with worry.

"Holy shit! Bella are you okay?" I cup her face in my hands. She looks... completely blissed out. I notice my hands have shards of wood all over them.

Her eyes slowly open and she grins at me. "I'm perfect." She chuckles. "So, um...Wow?"

I laugh too. "Wow indeed." I scoop her up and carry her over to the bed and lay her on top of me. I don't want to part from the heat of her skin just yet.

As I'm staring up at the ceiling fan I notice that Bella's bra is swinging slowly from the fan. I chuckle, earning a giggle from her as well.

After sometime of just quietly enjoying our afterglow, Bella breaks the silence.

"I wish I could stay like this forever but I need a pee break." Bella gets up and streaks into the bathroom.

I sigh like the love struck fool that I am. I sit up and walk to the dresser and assess the damage. I grimace and wonder how the fuck I will explain this! I guess we'll just have to make a hasty escape tomorrow morning. I sigh, grab my slacks and throw them on. As I'm zipping up the fly Bella clears her throat behind me.

"Going somewhere?" She asks with an arch of her brow. I notice she has bottle of JD in one hand. My eyes rake over her nude flesh.

"I was going to get you something to eat." I reply. "I'm sure you worked up an appetite."

Bella grins. "You're right, I'm starving." I watch her bring the bottle to her lips and tip it back. The muscles in her throat move up and down as she swallows. I'm not sure why but the sight makes my knees quiver. I quickly take out my phone and snap a picture.

"You just took a picture of me?" Bella asks.

"Yup!" I grin. "Seeing you naked and drinking from a bottle of hard liquor is... hot! I'm not sure why." I saunter up to her and take the bottle from her. "Haven't you had enough?"

"I'll never have enough." Bella wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me teasingly. I pull away and am almost blown away by the look of love and desire in her eyes. I bring the bottle to my lips and take a few pulls my eyes never leaving hers. "Atta boy." She smirks at me. "We've never gotten wasted together." I take another swig.

"This is true. I just want you to remember this tomorrow."

"How can I forget? And plus this gives you another opportunity to help me work it off." She says, looking up at me from underneath her lashes. She bites her lip in that fuckhot way. I cup her face with my hand and run my thumb over her lips. Suddenly Bella puts my thumb in to her mouth and bites.

FYI, when a vampire is bitten, instincts kick in. Generally vamps do not like to be bitten. However, in situations such as this, a bite short circuits the brain, rerouting every nerve ending straight to the groin. My inner demon takes notice and I softly growl.

Bella smiles around my finger. She then sucks and releases my thumb. One of her hands takes a fistful of my hair and tilts my head back. I feel her dull teeth squeeze my flesh and I gasp. She kisses the spot and trails light kisses down my sternum, then over to my nipple. Her teeth clamp down suddenly and a growling roar tears through me. Before I can grasp the sensation I have her wrists pinned down to the bed. Her heated skin fuses against my cool skin. I stare into her defiant eyes as a smirk ghosts across her lips.

"I'm not making it through this night alive am I?" I narrow my eyes at her.

She chuckles at my expression. "What can say? I like seeing you lose your shit."

I sit up, my knees on either side of her body. My eyes dart to her rosy nipples and my mouth floods with venom. I lick my lips yearning for a taste. I lean in close to her face.

"I'm gonna go get you some food." I grin at her obvious pout. "You'll need the extra energy trust me." I plant a kiss on her lips and then tangle my tongue with hers. And right when she's starting to get into it, I'm off her and out the door. She's not the only one that can tease.

I adjust my shirt as I walk out into the cool night air. I pull my pack of cigs out of my back pocket and frisk my front pockets for the lighter. I pass by a dude probably in his early thirties smoking. When he sees me he smiles.

"Hey are you in room 110?" Buddy asks me.

I narrow my eyes at him. But his thoughts reveal that he wants to high five me for the efforts that echoed into his room. I suppress a grin. "Uhh yeah."

"Duuuude!" He drawls. He reminds me of Emmett, if he were older. "Holy shit! I had to convince my girl those were screams of passion." He chuckles. "Up top!" He raises his hand in the air.

I raise my hand slowly and his hand connects with mine with a slap. I make sure to cushion the blow and not snap his wrist. "Uh. Thanks?" I say.

"Hahaha no problemo man." He looks at me still searching for my lighter and offers his. I dip my head down and push the cigarette into the flame.

"Thanks man." I say. He smiles and I continue on my walk. I throw a 'cheers' over my shoulder.

I jog across the street and into a small grocery store. I ponder what I should bring back. I walk into the fresh fruit section and find an assortment of cut up fruits in a bowl. I grab a couple of those.

My mind drifts to Bella's completely nude body back in my room and I make a beeline for the strawberries. Then strawberries make me think of whip cream so I head off and grab a can of that. Then the strawberries and whip cream remind me of chocolate, so I grab some chocolate syrup. I'm then assaulted with the image of Bella eating her fruit with whip cream and chocolate syrup off my body. I drool like Homer Simpson. I walk over to the refrigerated section and grab a cold chicken sandwich as well, a balanced diet is important. She's going to need some protein to build her energy stores back up.

I make my way to cash out when my phone rings. I pull it out of my pocket and I see that Bella is calling me.

"Hey Love." I greet and place my items on the conveyor belt. I'm next in line to pay.

"mmmm...Heeeyyy.." She replies out of breath.

"Umm Bella? What are you doing?" I ask.

"Ohh ya know... ohh yeah!." She says, again breathlessly. What the fuck? Is she...

"Bella? Are you..." I ask trying not draw attention to myself.

"Yes... oh yessss baby. I'm touching myself... fuck, I'm sooo wet for you right now..."

My eyes glaze over for a moment; I'm completely turned on, but stuck in the grocery store line. I can't even talk her through it. So I stand there like a jackass with my mouth opening and closing.

There's an old man in line ahead of me. Of course he's taking his sweet fucking time. There's some sort of problem with the card reader. If I don't get out of this line soon, I'll be whipping out my dick and hammering away right here in the store! I can hear Bella panting away in my ear. FML!

I turn to a lady behind me and ask if I can step out of line momentarily to finish up a call. She gives me a motherly smile and tells me to go ahead. I briskly walk out of the store. Bella's panting is getting louder.

"Oh shit! Oh God Edward!... I'm coming! Ohmygodohmygodohmy-" I hear her groan loudly and then her cell phone crashes against the floor as my love strokes herself to completion. I pinch the bridge of my nose. My dick is hard enough to chisel concrete.

I hear her breathing again and then she bursts out laughing. I chuckle too. "Are you serious right now? Do you know how close I am to getting arrested for indecent exposure?" I whisper yell.

Bella laughs some more. "I told you I liked it when you lose your shit!"

"Ohh...Bella, Bella, Bella... When I get back-"

"When you get back you better hope I'm not already asleep, I came pretty hard that time." She cuts me off.

I chuckle. "Awake…asleep, either way I'm making you the sorest girl in Seattle." I promise.

"Promises, promises Mr. Cullen." She says seductively and then hangs up.

I stare at my phone dumbly for a minute. I slip it into my pocket and walk back into the store in a daze. I notice the lady that was behind me in line is long gone. Someone has placed my things in front of the chocolates and gum shelf. I scoop it up and wait my turn. Once the cashier has ringed up my purchases I pay by Visa, all the while trying to reign in my lust.

I know my eyes must be glowing by now. I can feel my canines elongate and I'm swallowing buckets and buckets of venom. How has she done this to me? I am completely wrecked! From day one I was hers. How foolish of me to believe we couldn't be together. I seriously don't think I'd survive another make up.

"Sir?" I hear the cashier question me. I'm suddenly snapped out of my haze, although my dick is trying to grow arms and unzip my jeans. "Sir? Are you ok?" The cashier asks me.

"Yes I'm fine." I say. Then her thoughts penetrate my desire addled brain.

'_Holy fuck! Is this dude having a seizure? Oh my God! Please no. I just started this Job! And what's with his eyes? He's fucking gorgeous but those are the most brightly coloured eyes I've ever seen. Contacts maybe?' _

"No it's the fluorescents." I state. SHIT! I just answered her thoughts! Get it together Cullen!

"Um, what about the fluorescents?" She asks.

"Umm..." Fuck! "They bother my eyes." I smile widely hoping to distract her with my dazzling smile. Then realize I shouldn't have.

The cashiers eyes bug out. _'OH MY GOD! Are those fangs?'_

I snap my mouth shut, sign the receipt, grab my shit and book it out of there. I grab the stores door handle and a piece snaps off. Fuck! I scan the thoughts of the store patrons and employees. No one has noticed my colossal fuck up.

Oh My God! I'm losing it! I breathe deeply and yank my cigarettes out of my pocket and light one up. It does not escape my notice that my hands tremble slightly while I light it. I make my trek back across the street. I walk up the stairs and onto our floor. I try not use my vamp speed to get there quicker, but that's proving to be difficult. My door looks so far away. I finally make it there. I take another deep breath and grasp the door knob. Feel the metal bend in my hand. Shit!

I open the door and there she is, naked on the bed, her eyes are closed. I shut the door with a click.

I stalk over to her briskly. She stirs, seemingly sensing my presence. She then blinks a few times and sits up.

"I see you made it back in one-" I silence her with a finger on her lips, she grins at me.

I'm struggling to spit the words out. I take out the food items from the shopping bag and place them beside her. "Eat..." I place the sandwich. "...drink" I place a bottle of water next. "...regain your strength." I place the fruits as well. I stare her dead in the eyes so she can see what she's done to me. "You'll need it."

She gulps loudly, then smiles. "Am I in trouble?"

"Bella... I'm so hard I could cut diamonds. I almost whipped it out in the grocery store. The cashier saw my fangs..." I'm pacing the room like a caged tiger. "My eyes changed color right in front of her. I think I drooled venom on the conveyor belt! You bet your ass you're in trouble! What has gotten into you?"

"Hmmm..." She ponders rather cutely. "it must be all that Vampire jizz, or venom... or the alcohol, or the three days we spent apart that's made me a wee bit crazy."

I walk over to her and she kneels on the bed in front of me. "Never will we be apart again." I swear to her. Bella runs her hands up my chest and laces her fingers behind my neck then crashes her lips to mine. Our tongues tango and the alcohol on her breath is even stronger. She must have been drinking while I was gone. She needs to eat something to help her sober up.

I break away from the kiss and she runs her hands up under my shirt. Her hot skin caresses my cold flesh and I growl louder. She growls right back. I'm so painfully hard and ready to have her, I feel my resolve to feed her begin to fray. I grab a fistful of her hair and kiss her deep and hard. I pull away again.

"Eeaaat." I grunt like a caveman and then walk into the bathroom needing to collect myself.

I lean against the bathroom door and wait. After about fifteen minutes I hear my love call to me.

I turn, open the door and walk over to her. I peel off my shirt, pants and boxers then kneel onto the bed. I grab Bella and spin her face down onto the bed, making sure her ass is in the air without saying one word. I grab my dick and rub the tip up and down her soaked pussy then slide myself in. We both groan and shudder slightly.

I grasp her hips tightly and pull out before slamming back in, causing the headboard to rattle. I start off slow, but quickly speed up causing our flesh to create that erotic slapping sound. We're both moving together at a frantic speed. I watch as droplets of sweat bead in the center of her back. Bella's hands are fisting the bed sheets. As I'm pounding her she begins to mutter. She whimpers out a 'wait'. I stop abruptly. I'm about to ask her if I've hurt her.

"Lay down." She commands me. I'm about to say 'fuck that' and keep right on pounding into her. Before I can continue she leans forward, slipping me out of her and rolls onto her back. I'm about to slither on top, but she wraps her legs around my waist and performs some advanced wrestling move, putting me flat on my back.

"What the fuck- unnnggg!" I groan as she slides herself down on me and begins to slowly rotate her hips. My hands slide up her thighs but she grabs my wrists and pins me to the bed. I growl, her face now only inches from mine. She takes my hands and places them on the rungs of the headboard.

"Keep them there." She orders and nips at my lips. I lean forward to deepen the kiss some more but she leans away and begins slamming her hips up and down going faster and harder. The bed is groaning and creaking in protest while Bella rides me like a mechanical bull set on the highest setting.

I begin to thrust up into her, meeting every lunge and jerk of her hips. I'm pretty sure my eyes are beginning to cross. I remove my hand from the creaking headboard to circle her clit for a few moments before she grabs my wrist and pins me back down.

Moments later Bella begins to scream out a litany of profanities and a few shouts of my name begging me to come with her. I feel her walls contract and pulse as she leans forward and bites my chest right above my heart. I think she's broken the skin this time. I howl at the sensation of pain and pure pleasure. The sensory overload has pushed me past the point of release. I can't come yet, not without seeing her unravel at the seams.

I whip us around, slamming her back against the head board, bracing my hands against the wall and diving into her with carefree abandon. Her head crashes against the wall, leaving a rather large dent in the drywall. It doesn't seem to affect her, she lets out a high keening noise at the sudden change in depth and angle.

"Can't!" She screams. "God, I can't come again baby! Too much, too much." We'll see about that. Her hands push and pull at my body in equal measures, her hips retracting and thrusting; as if she's trying to prevent her body from betraying her but at the same time desperately wanting it to continue.

I move my lips close to her ear. "You love it. Don't tell me you don't." I croon. "You like watching me lose my shit, I love watching you lose yourself." She whimpers loudly as my assault on her body continues.

The wood of the headboard is beginning to crack under the pressure. I have to move us before we completely knock the wall down. I glance around the room. There's a narrow chair in the corner, perfect.

I grasp her legs and sprint us to the narrow, cushioned chair. I spread her legs, letting either armrest support her knees, her ass and lower back conform to the back of the chair. I rest my knees on the seat, letting my feet dangle over the edge. I thrust up and forward into her spread and welcoming heat. Her head lolls forward onto my shoulder.

"Edward," She moans. "Please, God…please."

"Please what baby?" I grunt. "Does this not please you?"

"Yes! Yes! GOD YES! But I'm afraid my body is going to combust soon."

"That's kind of the point." I growl with another sharp thrust. She whimpers again as her head snaps backwards, exposing her delectable throat for my taking. I lick and suck and nip at the small droplets of sweat that begin to dribble down.

"Oh fuck me." She curses. Her resolve is back, her body eager for another release. She winds her hands down and grabs the meat of my ass. She pulls me deeper into her, using her hips to drive into me as well. The chair is bucking underneath our movements, the front legs lifting slightly, making our rocking motion more exaggerated.

"Oh yes, oh God, oh shit." She grits through her teeth as her body begins to quiver in anticipation. Everything south of my navel begins to tense. I grip the back of the chair harder, feeling it begin to fracture and splinter beneath my hands. I pull back and thrust into her with as much force as I can muster, her body goes airborne before gravity pulls her back down only to be met with another powerful thrust over and over again, each one emphasized with a wailing "YES!" tumbling from her lips.

I can't hold on anymore and lucky for me, Bella can't either. She clings to me, her hips thrusting into me sporadically as she climaxes violently around me. I groan and with a final powerful thrust that sends both us and the chair backwards I spill inside of her.

We lay there catching our breaths before she speaks. "Never leave?" She whispers in the darkness.

"Never." I promise.

Moments later I hear the steady beat of her heart and slow breaths of her slumber. I lay there with a grin on my face, the chair in shambles around us, as the ceiling fan spins Bella's bra round and round.

* * *

Mysty again! *puffs cigarette* Light em' if ya got em! LOL I made a banner for this outtake. The link to it will be in my profile! Thanks for reading!


End file.
